A relay includes a coil and an armature. When power is switched on to the coil, the electromagnetic force thus produced operates the armature. This switches the movable and fixed contacts provided to the armature on and off.
For instance, with the relay in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H08-250003, an armature is pivotably supported, and movable contact segments are attached to both ends of the armature. The movable contact segments move when the armature pivots under the electromagnetic force of the coil. This switches the contacts on and off.
With the relay in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-71815, an armature is linked to movable contact segments via linking members. When the armature rotates under the electromagnetic force of the coil, the rotational motion of the armature is converted through the linking member into linear motion, which is transmitted to the movable contact segments. This switches the contacts on and off.